Just Like Their Names (song)
"Just Like Their Names" is a song featured in the United States English dub version of The Smurfs And The Magic Flute. In the song, Peewit asks Papa Smurf how he could tell his little Smurfs apart from each other, and he explains through the song by showing various Smurfs doing their activities that their behaviors are "just like their names". This song is an adaptation of the original French version's "La présentation des schtroumpfs", which would have a literal adaptation in the United Kingdom English dub version's "Personality". English Lyrics Papa Smurf: You think all Smurfs look the same. That's what you claim? They all look the same? Now give me a chance to explain. See how they act like their names. This one's called Sweety who likes to eat treats. Dessert is the one course he always repeats. Sweety: Eating up goodies is my favorite game, I'm happy that Finicky isn't my name. Papa Smurf: Next meet two Smurfs who never disagree. One does gardening, the other poetry. Poet: I find beauty in verse. I think your work's a curse. Farmer: With me it's just fine to do his work and mine. Papa Smurf: This Smurf is Lazy, his job's never done... he works like a daisy, asleep in the sun. Lazy: I don't overexert. That way I never get hurt. Sleeping is my favorite game. Thats why Lazy's my name. Papa Smurf: Call the handyman Smurf to fix and repair. If Clumsy's around, you better beware. Handy: I just fix this machine. It is re-oiled and clean. My job isn't serene whenever Clumsy's on the scene. Smurfs: How can you say we're the same? That's what you claim, we are the same. Each one of us has our own fame, simply revealed by us being our names. Papa Smurf: The Actor Smurf is what this guy's been named, his singing and dancing keeps us entertained. Actor: Performing on stage is the best of careers...I like to wear costumes and hear all the cheers. Papa Smurf: A mumble or two is all he'll exclaim. Listen to Grouchy, he will explain. (Pauses) Well? Grouchy: I don't act like my name. Papa Smurf: Our Brainy Smurf is really quite clever, but once he starts talking, he'll go on forever. Brainy: There are proverbs we should all remember...you can lead a Smurf to water but you can't make him drink, a Smurf in the hand is worth two in the bush, and some Smurf is... (Brainy continues talking while other Smurfs are passing a hammer to hit Brainy on the head.) Papa Smurf: We name this one Hefty 'cause he's so strong. To finish a tough job, he'll work all day long. Hefty: I am so strong because I exercise. Staying healthy I would advise. Smurfs: Now do you think we're the same? This very claim, we're not the same...when someone says Smurfs are bizarre, and they want to know just who we are...you can sing this very refrain, see how we act, just like our, just like our, just like our, just like our names. (Ends with Brainy getting bonked.) Category:Songs Category:Licensed songs Category:Movie soundtrack songs Category:Smurf Me Up songs Category:Open to Community Category:Group songs